Modern wireless communication devices typically incorporate a plurality of RF antennas, such as a telephone communication antenna, a GPS antenna, a wireless LAN/Bluetooth (registered trademark) antenna, and a radio frequency identification (RFID). In addition to these antennas, it is becoming increasingly common that an antenna coil for electrical power transmission is also incorporated with the advent of non-contact charging technology. Methods of electrical power transmission used in non-contact charging technology include an electromagnetic induction method, a radio reception method, a magnetic resonance method, and the like. These methods all utilize electromagnetic induction or magnetic resonance between a primary coil and a secondary coil, and the RFID described above also utilizes electromagnetic induction.
These antennas are each designed to achieve by itself the best characteristics at an intended frequency. However, once these antennas are incorporated in an electronic device in practice, intended characteristics can hardly be provided. This is because a magnetic field component near the antenna interferes (connects) with that of metal or other object existing nearby, and thus the inductance of the antenna coil essentially decreases. This shifts the resonance frequency. In addition, the essential decrease in the inductance also reduces receiving sensitivity. To solve these problems, a magnetic shielding member is inserted between the antenna coil and the metal existing nearby to allow the magnetic flux generated from the antenna coil to converge on the magnetic shielding member. This can reduce interference caused by metal.